Dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with an amount of fluid upon actuation of the dispenser. Counter mount systems often have an air pump and a liquid pump located (which may be separate pumps or one pump that provides both functions) under the counter and an outlet nozzle located above the counter. Many of these systems create foam below the counter and push the foam up though a dispense tube to the outlet nozzle located at the end of a spout. Pushing foam up the dispense tube requires more energy than creating the foam near the outlet. This is problematic because most counter mount dispensing systems rely on batteries for power. Accordingly, the higher energy the system uses the quicker the batteries will drain. In addition, residual foam may break down in the dispense tube with within about 15 minutes and thus, the next dose of fluid may contain air, liquid and/or a poor-quality foam. One solution is to push liquid and air up separate tubes and mix the liquid and air near the end of the spout which is known as foam-at-a distance. U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,289, which is incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses separate air and liquid pumps feeding separate tubes to a foam-at-a-distance nozzle. U.S. Pat. Publication 2008/02372266, which is also incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a refill unit having a combined air and liquid pump that uses separate liquid and air tubes to feed liquid and air to a foam-at-a-distance nozzle. Because of the shape of the spout, the end of the tubes typically slope downward. As a result, often times these systems drip as residual foam breaks down into liquid near the outlet nozzle.